A FaiByu Story
by Ajalea
Summary: Four people and a white bun arrive in a new world. There Fai sees a girl with pink hair...! (Warning as of March 2015: this fic isn't the best there is and the only reason I don't delete it is because it was a gift. In reality, I'd strongly advise against reading this ')


**These characters are not mine, and never will be.  
><strong>**Also, ****the only memories I have from Bo-bobo are one from a very long time ago and when I watched the first episode to gather information for my SecretSanta gift. Which is this. So I'm sorry if it's not really Beauty's character to do such things as she does here.  
><strong>**Tsubasa Chronicle is something which I've seen till the end, so I hope I got the characters good.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When the bubble opened, the group stood up and looked around. They were standing not far from a little village. Behind them was a forest. The people they saw in town looked a little weird: all of them, even the women, were bald.<br>'Another country, I guess,' Kurogane said. 'When will I be able to return to my own?'  
>'Aw, come on, Kuro-tan, don't you want to be with us?' Fai looked at the swordsman with a disappointed face.<br>'Like I care, I just want to return,' he shrugged.  
>'Anyway, these people don't like they're having a war right now, so that's a relieve.'<p>

Syaoran looked at Sakura. 'Are you okay, Princess?'  
>Sakura nodded. 'Yes, I'm okay. Thank you, as always.'<br>In the meanwhile Mokona hopped off to the forest. 'Hey look, there is someone behind that tree!'  
>Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura turned around only to see something pink hiding behind a tree.<br>Mokona giggled. 'Don't worry, even Kuro-pon won't bite.'  
>The pink 'thing' moved and it turned out to be hair, apparently something exclusive in this world. And with the hair, a face showed up. And the face appeared to belong to a girl.<br>Scared of the humans who came out of the air she looked at them. When she met Fai's eyes, he couldn't do anything else but to stare back. 'And how can we call you?' Fai asked with a gentle smile.  
>'B-Beauty.'<br>'That is a great name. It suits you.' Fai was still staring at the girl and she stared back.  
>Sakura saw that Beauty was still a little scared, so she came up to her to give her a hug. 'Just like Mokona said, you don't have to worry. Let me introduce you to everyone. That guy over there, who looks pissed off, is Kurogane, the one next to him is Syaoran and the man you've been staring at is Fai. The thing that first talked to you is Mokona and my name is Sakura.'<br>Finally Beauty managed to look at the others. It was true, they didn't seem like they would harm people. Sakura let her go and with the six of them (Mokona included) they went to a place in the forest where they could all sit down.  
>So they sat down and chatted for a while, and Beauty explained why all the people in this town had no hair, except for her. 'It is because the emperor can be stronger with more hair, or something like that. I don't exactly get it myself, but that is the best explanation I can give.'<br>'I still don't get it, but whatever,' Kurogane said, but he didn't sound very happy.  
>'Well, I don't either, but this country sounds like fun! So, what's in the forest?' With that said, Mokona went deeper into the forest.<br>'Mokona, wait!' Sakura stood up to go after him.  
>'I'll go, I know this forest,' Beauty grabbed Sakura's arm to stop her. 'If you go, I will go too.'<br>'But Fai, why can't I go?'  
>'Because no one wants you to be hurt if anything happens. Don't worry, we'll be right back.'<br>And while Fai and Beauty went further into the forest to look for Mokona, Sakura sat down again. 'Will they really be okay?'  
>Syoaran answered. 'Of course, it's Fai we're talking about.'<br>But a few minutes later Mokona came out of the forest, only to tell that there was nothing interesting to find.  
>'And what about Beauty and Fai? They are searching for you, you know.'<br>'Well, I saw them, but they were holding hands and looked very happy. They didn't seem like they were searching for me. Then I wanted to hug Kuro-pon, so I went back!'  
>'But shouldn't we look for them then,' Sakura looked worried.<br>'I'm sure Beauty will find her way back, Princess,' Syaoran assured her.  
>'Okay, then we'll wait.' Sakura looked still worried though.<p>

It took more than an hour for Fai and Beauty to return to the rest of the group. They were holding hands and Beauty was blushing.  
>'I'm sorry, we couldn't find Mo-' Then Fai saw Mokona on Kurogane's shoulder, poking him in his cheek.<br>'Oh.'  
>'Where were you, being so long gone?'<br>Beauty answered. 'We were, uhm… searching for Mokona, of course.'  
>Kurogane laughed. 'But that white bun has returned ages ago.'<br>'Well, we didn't, and couldn't, know that, Kuro-tan. We were really searching.'  
>Beauty giggled. Sakura smiled. Fai looked happy. Syaoran looked like he was ready to fight any moment and Kurogane looked pissed as always.<br>Mokona jumped from Kurogane's shoulder to Beauty's. 'You have some leaves in your hair. You too, Fai.'  
>Fai only shrugged. 'Those things can happen. It is not something to be worried about.'<br>'And before we forget, we found this on our way back.'  
>Beauty reached into a pocket and got out a feather.<br>'It's another feather!' Sakura cheered.  
>Beauty gave the feather to Syaoran, who returned it to Sakura.<br>'Now we can go to another world, right,' Kurogane said.  
>'Yes, we can,' Syaoran replied.<br>Mokona saw Fai didn't look very satisfied that he and Beauty found something precious to Sakura.  
>'Why do you look so sad, Fai,' he asked.<br>'You see, Mokona, this town is finally a little peaceful. I actually kind of like it here. Though, if I want to stay, I should probably shave my head, so that I'll fit in.'  
>'Don't stay here! We'll need you!' Mokona sounded desperate.<br>'And I will come with you. I'm too attached to my hair,' he laughed. 'When will we leave…?'  
>'As soon as possible,' Syaoran said, 'we can't afford it to stay anywhere longer than needed. And we have no business here anymore.'<br>'I see. So that means we have to say goodbye, Beauty.'  
>Fai looked at Beauty and saw she had tears in her eyes. Sakura saw it too and gave her for the second time a hug.<br>Fai walked up to Beauty with his hands behind his back and said she had to close her eyes. 'You can open them again.'  
>In his hands was a beautiful flower. 'This one's for you. If you'll treasure it, it won't wither.'<br>'I'll hold it close to my heart.'

And with those last words from Beauty, Mokona opened the portal to a new world and Fai, Sakura, Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona were all gone.


End file.
